


Trans Annabeth (wow my titles are so original)

by DarthVadersInhaler



Series: The Transgenders of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Poseidon and Athena don't ship it, Trans Character, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/pseuds/DarthVadersInhaler
Summary: This is the first fanfiction in a series where all the characters are trans, but identify as the gender Rick gave them. For example, Annabeth is mtf. But in this fanfiction, everyone else is cis, until it's their fanfiction. In part II, (which doesn't exist yet, unless you're from the future) it's mostly the same, except all the character's identify as the opposite gender then here- in that series, Annabeth, in her chapter, would be ftm. I hope I did a good job explaining, comment if you have any questions, and I'll be writing this as the summary in each fanfiction's summary, so feel free to skip over it the next time you see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing; I have had no internet for the past ever (I'm currently at the library), so I just dutifully typed this fanfic. BUT that means if I had the Internet, I would of made it a two, maybe three shot. Because I wasn't able to post this as I wrote it, it'll have a lot of time lapses (and Zeus knows how much everyone loves those!).  
> The beginning is Annabeth from a long time ago, before she ran away.  
> Rated Teens+ for swearing.  
> Any mistakes are fully mine, I don't have a Beta reader or anything.

Austin/Annabeth's pov [if I don't specify, it's hers (or his, depending on how you look at it)]  
Austin. He wasn't even sure where the name came from, but apparently it was his. He had a sneaking suspicion that his father picked the first male name that came to his head, and just rolled with it. For the first seven years of his life, he accepted it as fact. His head was too filled with questions and ideas to really think of his identity- it was always something he'd taken for granted. He might've been young, but he was smart, and aware of it, too.  
He didn't really find anything _wrong ___with being called him, but it felt a little alien when he heard it. He put it down to hearing herself being referred to in general, like he wasn't present. Then he went back to drawing a 3-D picture of his house, with 5 people in front; Father, Step-Mother, Matthew, Bobby, and a picture of herself, labeled 'A'. He didn't like his name, so it was what he went by- at least, until he heard Step-Mother saying to Father it was strange, and that 'everything about him was strange. Why isn't he normal?'  
He wondered that, too. Why isn't he normal? He did the most logical thing in that situation- learn about it. The library was an excellent beginning.  
10 minutes or one car ride later, Austin arrived. No questions were asked. He just said he wanted to go to the library, and he was driven. It was a usual occurrence-he wasn't even sure what he was hoping for. But that wasn't important. He came to learn, not to deal with his family issues.  
Father kissed his head. "Alright, kiddo, I'll be-" _by the newspapers. ___Austin finished in his head, as Father said it. Not that he minded. He was able to work freely, without his father trailing after him, like most people his age.  
Austin saw a shadow cast over him, and looked up to see a smiling elderly female librarian down at him. Normally, he'd let them know that _no, he did not want help finding a picture book, ___and _no, he's not here alone, just check out the newspaper section ___, but he recognized her, Dorothy. He smiled, and waved up at her. "Hi, Dorothy!" Dorothy smiled back, and ruffled his hair. "Hello, pumpkin. What are you reading about this time?" She squatted down, so she could talk to him face-to-face. It was one of Austin's favorite thing about her. "I want to know why I'm not normal," he said simply. Dorothy frowned. "Because you're so smart?" He shook his head. "Nu-uh," Dorothy smiled at Austin's matter-of-fact tone. "I wanna know why I don't feel normal _inside ___," he said, gesturing at his chest like it would help explain his confusing thoughts and feelings. "Like, I feel strange about myself."  
Dorothy pursed her lips. "Well, pumpkin, I don't know what to tell you. I think there's a reason for everything, more or less, but I'm afraid I'm just an old woman with crazy superstitions."  
Austin hugged her leg. "Don't say that! You're very intelligent! You were the one that taught me I could be an architect! That I could design buildings, and stuff. That was you!"  
Dorothy chuckled, and rubbed her back. "I just found you the books, sweetheart." Austin looked up at her. "Well, then can you find me books about why I feel so weird inside?  
No one's pov-  
40 minutes later, Dorothy was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair in the library, reading a book about sexualities and sexual orientation, as Austin leaned forward, clinging on to every word, and occasionally writing notes down in his notebook. Suddenly, his father walked in, and looked at Austin. "Listen, I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we're going to have to cut this trip short. Your mother called and said-" "She's not my mother," Austin interrupted, scowling. Dorothy wrapped a protective arm around him, and glared at his father. Mr. Chase sighed. "Your _stepmother ___called, and Matthew's sick.  
Austin nodded. "Okay." He turned around, and hugged Dorothy's leg tightly, and then grabbed the book titled _Coming Out?-a Guide to the LGBTQ+ Universe ___, and at the last minute, turned, and gave Dorothy a peck on the nose. Mr. Chase noticed, and raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing about it, and took Austin's hand to check his book out. As they walked away, Dorothy smiled, and put her finger where Austin kissed it. He'd never done that before.  
That night, Dorothy died in her sleep. That morning, Austin went to the library to see her, and received the worst shock of his life. And that was after the spiders returned, after his Step-Mother told him off again, after Matthew was sent to the hospital, after a man with one eyes threatened to kill him. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. It was the day he packed his backpack with his notebook, library card, and hammer, (to fight guys like the one eyed man) and left.  
+++  
That night, he read his notes. Pg. 55-57 were everything that Austin had written about at his last day at the library, with- suddenly his eyes filled with tears. No, he couldn't think of _her ___, not now. He blinked the tears away, and focused on his notes. He skipped right past them until he reached one word-transgender; being born as a different gender then you identify with. Austin stared at the word, and traced it with his finger. It made sense. Why he always felt strange being called _him ___, why he found his name so strange. _She ___. The pronoun felt so natural. _he ___was a _she ___.  
Now, for her name. She wasn't sure if Austin was a female name, but it didn't feel like it to her. Besides, a new family- or lack of one, at least- a new gender identity, new pronouns, a new name only felt right. Austin spent that night writing female names down in her notebook. She knew she wanted a name that started with A- she'd grow accustomed to referring to herself as A- she wasn't going to change that, although she would use her full name, this time. She looked down at her list.  
Anastasia. Too fancy.  
Abigail. It just didn't sound right.  
Annie. No. Just no.  
Annabeth.  
Austin paused at that word. She wasn't quite sure how she thought of it, but it fit, somehow. Annabeth. Now, alone, in the middle of the night, Austin-no, _Annabeth, ___smiled.  
+++  
(A/N this next part will be kind of innacurate, I APOLLOgize for that, but I don't even know what book this scene is in, and I only have vague memories of it. Hopefully you'll get the gist of it, though.)  
"No more monsters!" Annabeth kicked and struggled in her captive's arms. "Go away!" "Woah, there!" The monster said. "We're not going to hurt you. Thalia, put down your shield, you're scaring her." The girl, Thalia, tapped her wrist, and the horrible shield disappeared. Annabeth struggled harder. _Monsters. ___"We're not monsters!" The guy said. Annabeth stopped struggling. She knew he could be tricking her, but she couldn't help it. They were the first people who claimed to be human. "You're not?" She asked suspiciously. "We're, well, it's to explain, but, we're monster fighters." Seeing that she wasn't struggling anymore, he slowly placed her on the ground. "I'm Luke. This is Thalia." He nodded at the punk girl with the terrifying shield. Annabeth smiled. "I'm Annabeth." She'd never told anyone her vname before, her female name, and she felt so happy just introducing herself like that. Luke smiled. "That's a nice name, Annabeth. Where's your family?" Annabeth looked at him sadly. "My family didn't want me. I ran away." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, she'd never told anyone that before, but she just felt an instant connection with him. He crouched down to look her in the eyes. Her lip trembled. "Promise you won't return me to my family." Luke smiled sadly. "Of course not. You're our family now."  
That night, Annabeth took out her notebook, and read off a different page; heterosexual; liking the opposite gender. She glanced over at Luke, who was sitting, his back turned to her, taking the night watch. Annabeth was definitely heterosexual.  
+++  
She arrived at Camp Half-Blood, scared everyone would see who she was, who her body said she was. No one noticed. Here, she was Annabeth. Here, she was female. Here, she was happy.  
"Right," a girl named Kayla said. "Since you're new, we'll have to just do some basic checkups- it's gonna be awkward, but you are going to have to undress in front of me..." Annabeth froze. No, this couldn't be happening. She knew she didn't have what other girls had, and now Kayla would know, and she'd tell people, and Annabeth wouldn't get that fresh start, she would be Austin again.  
Kayla looked at her in concern. "You okay?" Annabeth hadn't realized it, but she'd been crying. She wiped her tears away, and sniffled. "I just...I can't." And with that, she ran away.  
+++  
Later that day, Kayla found her. "Look, I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable. But you need to be checked on." Annabeth sighed. "Promise you won't tell." "That I checked on you?" Kayla looked confused. "Just...promise." Kayla frowned. "Alright, I promise. What is it?" Annabeth stood on her tippy-toes, and whispered in Kayla's ear. "I'm trans-sex-u-al." She pronounced it slowly and carefully. Kayla blinked. "Oh. Okay." She paused, as if processing this new information, as Annabeth awaited nervously. Then she smiled. "I think you're very brave for coming out, you know." Annabeth beamed at her. "However," Annabeth's eyes widened in fear. _Oh, no. ___"You'll have to talk with Will if you want mtf-male to female, that is,- medicine, you know, to change your body to match up the gender you identify with. I'm not really sure how it works, you'll have to ask him." Annabeth nearly sobbed with relief. Kayla was okay with her. She knew Annabeth's biggest, darkest secret, and still thought of her ask the same person. And helped her. "Annabeth?" Annabeth looked at Kayla, smiling like an idiot. "Yes?" "...you still need to be checked on." Oh, right.  
+++  
Will's pov  
Will smiled, and looked up from his clipboard. "Hi!" A tall girl stood at the doorway. She had scary grey eyes. She looked to be healthy, physically. Will wondered why she was here. The girl raised an eyebrow, and Will stared at it. He'd never seen anyone do that before. " _You're ___Will?" Will beamed at her. "Yep! Why are you here?" The girl bit her lip. "I was sent her, by your sister Kayla. She told me you're in charge of mtf medicine, and such. You _are ___in charge of that, right?" Will nodded seriously. "And ftm. And health in general. And checking people in. And checking people out." Why was she here? "Why are you here?" The girl looked annoyed, though he wasn't sure why. "I...well, don't tell anyone, but I'm mtf. And I need your help. That's why Kayla sent me here." Will nodded again. "Alright. Come in."  
+++  
All of that ran through present-day Annabeth's mind, as she stood in a bathroom in the Argo II, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't look very well, health wise, considering she just crawled out of Hell a week ago, and had more important things to deal with than her looks, but, call her vain if you will, she loved seeing how _feminine ___she looked when she saw herself. She made a mental note to thank Will, given she survived long enough to see him again.  
Staring at herself in the mirror, she considered what she'd say to the crew in a few minutes. _I was born male, but identify as female? ___No, there are two people from the past on the ship, she doubted they'd understand from that vague description. _My gender identity is noncorresponding with my biological identity? ___No, it's obvious what's wrong with that statement, if her Seaweed Brain was trying to understand.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Annabeth looked up in the mirror, and saw Percy standing there, with a concerned expression, and Annabeth ran up to him, hugging him tightly, knowing he'd be super cautious when it came to Annabeth, seeing how recently they'd been in...that place. "No, no, everything's fine, I just..." Her voice broke. Percy stroked her hair. "Shhh...it's okay, it's okay." She buried her head in Percy's chest. She was so glad Percy was there to comfort her. _Maybe for the last time, ___a little voice in her head said. Annabeth told the voice to go fuck itself.  
After a few seconds, Percy, still holding her, said "C'mon, Annie, let's go out to where the others are. I mean, if you want to, obviously." Annabeth exhaled. She'd called a group meeting to 'talk together as a whole group', but in reality was just an excuse to come out to them as one group. She wasn't sure if she could do it more than once. She nodded slowly. "Sure. Let's go."  
+++  
She walked in the mess hall to a...well, a mess. Hazel was petting a llama, probably Frank, (though she had no idea why he was a llama,) Piper was staring into a mirror, and seemed to be trying to Charmspeak herself, with Jason watching curiously, holding and stroking a brick, and Leo was stealthily switching Jason's plate of pancakes with-were those staples?  
Annabeth coughed. When nothing happened, she looked at Percy for help, but he looked just as lost as she did. Suddenly, Piper must've noticed her in the mirror, because she gasped a little, and turned around to face them, looking sheepish. Jason turned to see where she was looking, and, looking equally sheepish, clutched the brick to his chest. Leo looked over, and nodded, seemingly unfazed. "Sup." He then took a big bite of Jason's pancake, who said "Hey!" and snatched his plate up. Hazel and Frank jumped, apparently not noticing Annabeth and Percy were there before, which was interesting to see, as Frank was a llama. Hazel blushed, and awkwardly scooted away from Frank the Llama, who changed to Frank the Gorilla, Frank the Butterfly, and finally Frank the Human (well, half human, anyways,) in about a second, also blushing.  
"Sorry!" Piper yelped. "We just got-" "carried away." Annabeth finished. She sighed. "Nevermind that, let's just get to the meeting. Is everyone here?" Leo snorted. "Can you see?" Hazel raised her hand. Annabeth blinked, but then pointed at Hazel, and said "Hazel." Hazel bit her lip. "Nico's not here. Should we get him?"  
Annabeth debated in her head. Nico wasn't really one of the Seven, but he was still part of this ship, and if everyone else knew, she didn't want to not be open about it because one person didn't know, and she already decided she'd tell everyone together. "Yeah," she said. "Can you go get him?"  
30 minutes and a grumpy and sleep deprived di Angelo later, everyone was sitting in the Mess Hall, looking at Annabeth expectantly. Even Percy had taken a seat, though he sat next to Annabeth, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
Suddenly, with all those eyes on her, Annabeth felt claustrophobic. She didn't even know it was possible to feel claustrophobic because she was being looked at. Maybe there was a different word for it, she'd have to look it up later. It was a shame Daedalus's laptop was gone...  
 _You're getting off topic, Annabeth ___Annabeth thought to herself. She cleared her throat, and stared straight ahead, pretending that she was just in front of the mirror, pretending she was only practicing coming out. She'd thought of a thousand speeches to explain it, but now, in front of everyone, words failed her. Her heart started beating faster, and she felt like she was going to cry. She felt a squeeze on her hand, and looked down to see Percy looking at her worriedly.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"My gender identity is noncorresponding with my biological identity." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Percy's brows furrowed, which somehow made him look even cuter. "What?" Around the room, Annabeth saw equally confused looks (if not as cute), and mentally face palmed. Was she _expecting ___them to know what that meant? She tried again. "My chromosomes are xx, instead of xy." Everyone stared at her, and Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth, your daughter-of-Athena is showing again."  
"You're transgender, aren't you?" Everyone, Annabeth included, turned their heads, to see who had spoken, and their eyes ending up on the least likely person...Nico di Angelo. He was standing in the shadows, or maybe he just naturally drew the shadows, and it was clear he was uncomfortable with the attention. His cheeks flushed slightly, and he averted his eyes, saying again, "You're transgender, right?" Annabeth stared at him. "How did you know that?" Nico shrugged slightly. "Back in my time, in America, in church, the pope had a sermon about Hell, and sins. He told us a man impersonating a woman, and a woman impersonating a man, was a sin, and a mental illness. And that they'd go to Hell." (A/N before I get a thousand comments about "hey, not all Christians are hateful bigots, asshole" remember, this was a time where things like that actually happened. I'm not just saying all Christians are evil or whatnot)  
"Ah." Annabeth bit her lip, hurt. Percy glared at Nico.  
"Then, a friend of mine, Margaret, stood up in the sermon, and said that it's actually called transgender, and explained using a bunch of big words, that sounded like the ones you used. She said she was actually transgender."  
Annabeth's eyes widened. Back in "Nico's day", things like that...didn't happen. Just, at all. "That's so brave."  
Nico glared at her. "She was shot the next day." Annabeth shrank back. "Oh."  
"Wait..." Hazel bit her lip, and made the time-out sign. "I still don't get what transgender is." Before Annabeth could open her mouth, Nico turned to her, and said, "It basically means Annabeth was..." He cut himself off. "Wait, were you born female or male?"  
"Male," Annabeth said quietly. She couldn't believe, of all people, Nico di Angelo was so calm and knowledgable about being transgender.  
"...Annabeth was born male, but she thinks of herself as female." Nico finished.  
Hazel turned to her. "Wait, you're a guy?" She looked confused and hurt, like Annabeth'd betrayed her.  
"NO!" she snapped. Hazel shrank back, and Frank wrapped a protective arm around her. Annabeth took a deep breath. "No. No, I am not male. I was born male, in the wrong body. Try imagining you were born male. You'd still be female on the inside, right?"  
Hazel looked confused, but she nodded.  
"Right. So that's what it is for me."  
"Annabeth?" It was a different voice, one Annabeth had been used to and loved hearing for so long, this time quieter than Annabeth was used to hearing. Annabeth turned to her right to see none other than her boyfriend, Percy. His expression gave no clue about how he felt. "I don't really understand..." Annabeth's heart broke, "But you know you'll always be my Wise Girl."  
Annabeth nearly sobbed in relief, and buried herself in Percy's waiting arms.  
+++  
Meanwhile, up on Mount Olympus, two particular gods were watching these events unfold. "Dammit!" Poseidon slammed his fist on the table, sloshing his wine. Athena glared at him distastefully. "It's all your offsprings fault, you know." Poseidon glared at her. "First of all, he's my son, not my 'offspring', second of all, would you prefer if he didn't accept your pathetic excuse for a hero?" Athena's eye's flashed dangerously. "How dare you, Barnacle Beard! My daughter is worth ten thousand denarii more than you're son could ever dream of being!" "Ten thousand!" Poseidon roared. "You're daughter isn't worth one denarii, period, let alone ten _thousand ___!"  
A goddess nervously appeared behind them. "Maybe you could try to be happy for your chil-" "Go away, Hestia," both gods snapped not even bothering to look behind them. "Right..." Hestia muttered.  
+++  
That night, the heroes held a coming out party for Annabeth (after multiple times of explaining to Hazel exactly _where ___Annabeth was coming out from, and why she got a party). Leo blasted his megaphone, and made burritos, Piper charmspeaked him to eat his vegetables (an admirable feat), Hazel played with her Mist powers, and Coach Hedge showed off his martial arts skills and explained just how to maim or kill someone with them to anyone who would listen (aka Frank, looking both polite and queazy.  
Percy was sitting next to Annabeth, and they were talking and laughing about nothing in particular, making stupid puns and playing random games. Annabeth had just beat Percy at Rock Paper Scissors for the third time in a row ('how do you do it!') when Percy let out a huge yawn. Annabeth pursed her lips. "It's getting late, Perce, maybe you should head to bed."  
"But I don't wanna!" Percy protested like a three year old. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered about her boyfriend. "C'mon, Percy, if you want to save the world, you have to get to bed at a reasonable time." _Wow, ___Annabeth thought, _even for a demigod, I sound strange. ___  
"But...it's your party," Percy protested, then yawned again. Annabeth smiled. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, it's okay to go to sleep when you feel tired, even at someone's party. It'll be your present to me, okay? No really, I want you to be healthy." Percy tried to protest, but soon cut himself off with a yawn. "Fine, Wise Girl. You're always right, aren't you." Annabeth smiled, and pulled him up for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Annabeth broke apart, still smiling. "Now get to bed, Seaweed Brain."  
Annabeth fondly watched him stumble off tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Suddenly, she felt the back of her neck prickle, and turned around to see di Angelo staring at her intently from the shadows. Even when Annabeth caught his eye, he didn't look away. There was something hard in his gaze, and guarded. For some reason, Annabeth found herself walking up to him.  
If he was surprised that she suddenly walked over to him, he didn't show it. He nodded at her when she arrived next to him. "Hi." Suddenly, in front of this boy she didn't really know, she had know idea what to say. "...Hi." After a few seconds of silence, he shot her a look she couldn't read. "If you want to have a conversation with someone, or 'hang out', I'd suggest, well...anyone other than me, really." He didn't sound rude, or impatient or bored or anything, just awkward, and a little bit lost. Annabeth realized he'd probably never had a conversation with anyone on the Argo II. Well, except Hazel. Thinking about this, Annabeth couldn't help but feel sorry for Nico, he probably only had friends among the dead. Instead of talking about this, Annabeth decided to mention something less personal. "Thanks, earlier today, for helping me out. I know you had a Trans friend, but...how were you so...okay...with it?"  
Nico's expression turned guarded, and Annabeth could imagine invisible shields going up. After a few seconds where Nico seemed to be considering something, he muttered, almost to quiet to hear, "Maybe my friends weren't the only ones discriminated against." Annabeth looked at him worriedly, but Nico seemed to be pretending he said nothing of concern. "Listen, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really tired, so..." Without another word, Nico disappeared into the shadows.  
+++  
Annabeth yawned and stumbled into bed, collapsing on to it. The party had been really fun, especially on such short notice, but she was exhausted. As she hit the bed, she fell into a large lump, and sprung up. Percy opened his eyes, seemingly still half asleep. "Wha...Monsters? Are you okay?"  
"Crap, I'm sorry Percy. No, no monsters, I just woke you up." "Oh." Percy slumped back back in bed, and yawned. In just a few seconds, he fell back asleep. The poor guy must've been really tired. Annabeth stifled a yawn of her own, and climbed, more carefully, into bed.  
That night, with Percy's arms around her, and memories of the party, and how accepting everyone was, Annabeth had no nightmares for the first time since Tartarus.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I you want to put in a request for which hero (I refuse to call them characters) to be Trans next, I'll definitely consider it. They'll probably 100 percent be next, since I doubt I'll get a lot, if any, of requests. It might take me some time to read them (no internet, remember), but when I do, I'll...yeah, I forget where this sentence was going. I have no idea how I've ever gotten even one kudos before, my writing skills are nonexistent. Ah, screw it.  
> Fact of the Fandom of the Day:  
> Percy Jackson: Of the seven, only Percy has a Mom who is both mortal and alive, currently.


End file.
